


Из тьмы

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Последний бой и — смерть. А может быть, жизнь?Фантазия на тему того, чем обернулось сражение Тобирамы с Кинкаку Бутай.





	Из тьмы

***  
– Бегите же, – командую я ученикам и с некоторой грустью сознаю, что они подчиняются мне.  
У меня очень хорошие ученики – умные, послушные, способные и в меру инициативные. Всё в меру. В награду за их способности они получают от меня величайший дар – Коноху, нашу Коноху, наш так и не обретённый рай. Сегодня, окружённая кольцом врагов, Коноха оказывается не только прекрасным даром, но и тягчайшей ношей, – но разве не все истинные дары такие?  
Мы не смогли. Ни я, ни Хаширама. Мы где-то ошиблись, и я догадываюсь где – но не хочу навязывать своё мнение ученикам. У них будет время самим найти ошибки… у них будет право и обязанность их исправлять. Я даю им это время – время добраться до деревни, укрепиться и дать отпор нашим врагам. Они справятся.  
Я воспитал хороших учеников.  
Вот только если б здесь был Учиха – давным-давно убитый Учиха, мой личный красноглазый демон – он плюнул бы на все мои приказы и встал спиной к моей спине. А не то и потребовал бы не путаться у него под ногами.  
Я слишком поздно понял, кем был Мадара для Конохи, для брата и для меня.  
Теперь я могу лишь рассчитывать на самого себя – и на то, что мои ученики смогут сберечь наше наследство.  
А потом я приказываю себе выкинуть всю эту лирику из головы и концентрируюсь, готовясь к битве.  
И к смерти. 

***  
Темно. Жарко. Раскалывается голова. Болит плечо.  
Тьма. Жар. Боль.  
Шорохи оглушают. Ледяная вода обжигает губы. Дыхание разрывает грудь на осколки.  
Снова тьма, жаркая тьма, в которой гремят шорохи и оглушает боль.  
Ледяная вода изредка выводит из тьмы, и в такие моменты я сознаю, что просто ранен… ну или тяжело ранен, что ближе к истине. И жар – у меня. Почему тут всегда темно – не уверен… я попросту не знаю, где я.  
Рядом со мной всегда кто-то есть – обжигает ледяной водой, глушит шорохами, позволяет вцепляться в себя в минуты, когда тьма догоняет и затягивает в мёртвый водоворот.  
Всякий раз я не успеваю задать вопрос… вопросы… не помню. А может, и успеваю задать – но не слышу ответов. Тьма выныривает из темноты, стискивает в огненных объятиях и тащит обратно – туда, где звенит сталь и полыхает чакра. Туда, где я умер…  
Мне снится, что в разгар битвы сама земля дохнула огнём и вспыхнула под ногами моих врагов, но отчего-то не причинила вреда мне. Мне снится двуручный клинок, занесённый над моей головой – и ударившийся о тонкий, знакомо мерцающий серп. Я не противлюсь своим снам – вовсе нет. Я любуюсь стройной фигуркой, исполняющей танец смерти, и молюсь лишь о том, чтобы стать последней жертвой. Смерть не пугает – но я хочу смотреть на эти чёрные волосы, гибкое тело, сияющие лезвия. У меня так давно не было такого права… у меня больше не будет такого шанса.  
Всякий раз я не успеваю досмотреть. 

***  
Тьма кажется прозрачно-яркой, будто наполненной тёмным светом. Наверное, это и есть посмертие. А рядом со мной тогда – демон мести… мой демон мести. Значит, рядом со мной – Мадара? Мне кажется, что где-то в моих рассуждениях есть изъян, но не представляю – где.  
– Мадара, – зову я, не слыша самого себя. И, разумеется, мне не отзываются.  
Лишь ледяная влага касается лица, заставляя жар отступить.  
– Мадара, – хриплю я и вытягиваю руку, касаясь жёстких, неровно обкромсанных волос.  
Я не знаю, какими на ощупь должны быть его волосы, – но какими они ещё могут быть, если меня встретил его мстящий дух. Он сейчас убьёт меня – а я так и не успею сказать…  
– Я люблю тебя, – сообщаю я торопливо, и мне отчего-то кажется, что я уже говорил это… сколько длится мой сон? – Я люблю тебя…  
– У тебя жар, – грохочет вокруг меня чужой шёпот.  
– Знаю… – лепечу в ответ. – Ожог кожи второй степени, проникающее ранение брюшной полости, перелом рёбер… не могу понять, восьми или девяти… это всё неважно, Мадара…  
– Угу… потому что сломано одиннадцать ребёр, в большинстве остальных трещины. А ещё…  
– Это неважно… я люблю тебя… не уходи, Мадара… тут так темно… без тебя.  
– Что ты знаешь о темноте? – горьковато грохочет его голос. – Лежи, я оботру…  
– Это всё неважно… прости меня…  
– Ты будешь жить…  
– Нет, я люблю…  
Я пытаюсь сказать, что мне незачем жить без него, – но не уверен, что успеваю.  
Тьма слишком стремительна – быстрее, чем я. Быстрее, чем мой клинок, пронзивший тело Изуны. Быстрее, чем… 

Всякий раз, выныривая из тьмы, я вспоминаю, что у меня был жар и бред – и ничего более. Какой призрак Мадары, о чём я? Обычный человек, живой, с обжигающе горячими руками, чей жар не охлаждает даже ледяная вода, которой он меня обтирает. Мне кажется, он слеп – что-то в звуке движений подсказывает, что двигается он на ощупь. Мне кажется, он отшельник – за всё это время я ощущал здесь присутствие лишь его – и никого больше. И только его запах. И только его шаги… его шёпот… его руки, которые с такой охотой принимаю за руки давно погибшего врага, которого не сумел даже достойно похоронить.  
…если б в Конохе была его могила – я бы боролся до конца…  
Холодная вода остужает лоб, и я хрипло извиняюсь:  
– Я принимаю вас за своего… за другого человека. Простите…  
Он молчит, и тьма вновь выпускает острые коготки из своих бархатных лапок.  
– Ничего страшного.  
– Я так и не успел сказать ему… – шепчу я, ощущая, что обожжённым лёгким вновь недостаёт воздуха. – Я не успел… только не уходи, Мадара, без тебя так темно…  
– Я не…  
– Мадара, не уходи… я не могу без тебя… я… ты так красиво танцуешь, Мадара, позволь мне хоть раз досмотреть… пусть я буду последним…  
…я люблю тебя… 

***  
В очередной раз приходя в себя, я не ощущаю рядом с собой никого и ничего. Тьма и пустота, пустота и тьма… и тишина, зловещая тишина, в которой не шелестит чужая одежда. Я был бы счастлив поверить, что оглох, – но отчётливо слышу испуганные, отчаянные удары собственного сердца о сломанные и треснувшие рёбра.  
Я не заслуживаю внимания Мадары даже после смерти.  
А несчастному отшельнику я, видимо, настолько надоел, что он предпочёл убраться из собственной пещеры.  
А… а если там, куда он ушёл, он попадёт в беду? Не от хорошей ведь жизни люди скрываются от мира. Он слепец… сколько раз его высмеивали идиоты, верящие в собственное бессмертие и неуязвимость? Сколько издевались, зная, что он не способен даже увидеть обидчиков – не то что дать отпор. Сколько раз…  
Тяжёлые веки опускаются, воскрешая в памяти тот бой, в котором я умер… должен был умереть. Языки пламени, безошибочно выбирающие врагов. Окровавленный серп, останавливающий громадный двуручник. Стремительная фигура, разящая без жалости и тени колебаний.  
Вспоминаются рассуждения брата – что шаринган Учих обладает неведомыми свойствами, но порой приводит к слепоте. Лишь ценой расхода чакры ослепший Учиха может видеть… но это уж совсем из разряда бредовых легенд, наверное. Хаширама вообще слишком верил Учихам, которые и сами, похоже, не особо разбирались в собственных способностях. И жаждали самых диких вещей. Когда-то брат говорил, что им нужно, чтобы клетки Сенджу попали в их тела. Он тут же пояснил, что речь идёт об имплантации органов, а вот у меня в тот момент впервые возникли самые безудержные фантазии с участием Мадары… и все – на тему попадания моих клеток в его тело.  
Наверное, я всё-таки провалился в беспамятство, потому что возвращение Мадары почувствовал, словно сквозь толщу тёмной воды. Нет, просто воды – холодной, стекающей по моему лицу, стирающей тьму с моего разума.  
– Всё хорошо, я достал…  
– Мадара, ты… простите… вы напоминаете мне… я уже говорил это, да? Только не уходи… не уходите…  
Ловлю его за рукав, слабеющими пальцами выпуская ветхую ткань. Сил нет, я не могу его удержать… ничего не могу удержать. Ничего.  
– Всё хорошо… я же здесь.  
Тьма впервые чуть-чуть отступает, прогоняемая неяркими красноватыми отблесками. Где-то совсем рядом горит костёр, и оттуда тянет слабым запахом знакомых трав. В сумерках ароматы кажутся предельно отчётливыми, я буквально различаю запах компонентов… я помню это зелье. За несколько часов оно способно исцелить почти любые повреждения – кроме тех, что причинены чакрой.  
Он хочет исцелить свои глаза и уйти?  
Я не могу осуждать его… не могу просить остаться… и всё равно прошу.  
– Я здесь, Тобирама, – отзывается он. – Я никуда не ухожу, я рядом.  
Когда я успел назвать ему своё имя? Не помню. Я вообще много чего не помню – ни когда, ни сколько, ни где… а сейчас и нет сил задавать вопросы. Он снимает котелок с огня и шаркающей походкой идёт ко мне. Окружённый светом огня чёрный силуэт с всклоченными волосами. Мой личный демон, мой демон мести. Обычный отшельник, надеющийся исцелиться. Пытаюсь вспомнить, сколько часов должно настаиваться зелье. Безуспешно.  
– Не уходи… – умоляю, не произнося ни звука. – Хотя бы сегодня.  
Он садится на жёсткое деревянное ложе рядом со мной, и я тянусь к нему, вжимаюсь лицом в твёрдое, крепкое бедро и застываю, чувствуя, как дрожь сотрясает всё тело. Пытаюсь подавить её, но куда там! Холод и страх, боль и огонь… будто я маленький мячик, бросаемый беспечными мальчишками. Из рук в руки, из боли – в жар, из тьмы – в огонь. У тьмы лишённые белков глаза, и они вновь приближаются к моему лицу. Ещё крепче вжимаюсь в чужое тело… только не отталкивай. Не уходи.  
А потом горячая рука осторожно, почти робко ложится мне на затылок… ерошит мои волосы… массирует основание черепа. Она прогоняет и боль, и огонь… она не выпускает, не позволяет лететь в чужие руки. Вторая ладонь касается щеки, поглаживает… задыхаясь от боли и собственных хрипов, поворачиваюсь на бок, вскрикиваю, вновь пытаюсь приподняться – и, в конце концов, совсем уж обессиленно оседаю, утыкаясь лицом в его жёсткие колени и обхватывая их руками.  
И осторожные ладони вновь поглаживают мои волосы, будто не понимая – зачем мне это нужно. Ну да… я уже взрослый мальчик… зачем мне эти ласки?  
– Только не уходите, – прошу я непослушными губами.  
Мне не надо зажмуриваться, не надо ничего воображать – окружающая тьма и так милосердно скрывает незнакомого слепца… тьма благородно позволяет мне верить, что я лежу в объятиях Мадары и что Учиха неуверенно гладит меня, будто не зная – зачем мне это нужно. А может быть – в самом деле не зная.  
– Я тут, – слышу я слабый хриплый шёпот. – Я рядом. Не бойся.  
– Я не боюсь, – лгу я нам обоим. – Только не уходите… не уходи… ведь я…  
Я лгу самому себе, позволяя поверить, что это вовсе не незнакомый слепец сидит рядом со мной. Я лгу и прощаю себе собственную ложь – и тёмная мгла хохочет за моей спиной, укутывая собой. Лишь рука на затылке кажется единственной связью с жизнью.  
…где ты был так долго, Мадара? Я не могу без тебя…  
…мне-то зачем твой исцеляющий отвар, Мадара? Я же мёртв…  
…хорошо, раз ты так хочешь… ради тебя… да… он горький… ради тебя… я же мёртв, Мадара… только не уходи… мне ничего не нужно, только не уходи. 

***  
В этот раз тьма схлынывает бесшумно, унося с собой боль. Лишь жар по-прежнему течёт по артериям, но это… иной жар. Порождённый дикими снами, где чёрные волосы развеваются среди звёздной тьмы, где светлый серп и тёмный веер дружно несут смерть, где огонь исполняет танец страсти с лёгкой, гибкой фигуркой… где мне достаточно протянуть руку, и чужая рука стискивает в ответ горячими пальцами.  
А потом я сознаю, что рядом со мной – он… тот, что был здесь каждый день и каждую ночь… кто горячими руками остужал пожар в моей груди… кто…  
Слабый-слабый свет позволяет различить лишь высокий свод пещеры, пахнущей влажной землёй и знакомым запахом, так похожим на запах давно погибшего Учихи. Того, чьё тело я так и не нашёл.  
Он спит, кажется, выбившись из сил, опустившись на пол возле моего ложа… то есть – его ложа, которое занимаю я. У него неровно остриженные и давно отросшие волосы – если он в самом деле слеп, вряд ли ему есть дело до собственной внешности. У него восхитительно горячая кожа – такая, от которой я не могу оторвать пальцев. Я медленно склоняюсь к нему и втаскиваю на жёсткую кровать – он сонно шепчет что-то, а я прижимаю к себе его тело и вновь закрываю глаза. Кажется, этого незначительного усилия оказалось достаточно, чтобы тьма вновь коснулась меня. 

Сон покачивает ласковыми ладонями, горячими и нежными. Такой знакомый сон… как часто мне снился Мадара, пришедший ко мне ночью, обнявший, прижавшийся всем телом… принявший мои объятия в ответ.  
Мне темно и жарко. По венам бежит огонь, подбадриваемый запахом жёстких волос, гибкостью тела в моих объятиях, солью на чужой коже…  
Пальцы нащупывают узел пояса и распутывают его. А потом я исполняю своё давнее желание и обхватываю поясом узкие запястья, завожу их за голову, цепляю прочную ткань за какой-то столбик у кровати. Мадара дёргается, но я наваливаюсь всем телом, накрываю шепчущие что-то губы, ласкаю, прикусываю, вновь ласкаю. Суховатые растрескавшиеся губы, лёгкое неуверенное сопротивление, выдох прямо мне в рот… самый прекрасный во всех мирах вкус. Развожу в стороны полы потрёпанной одежды, глажу горячие бока, перекатываю под пальцами крепкие мышцы. Неохотно выпускаю всё ещё сопротивляющиеся губы, скольжу ниже, целуя соль и пот, острый кадык, ямочку над ключицами, губами нахожу твердеющие соски… не могу разобрать, нежность ему нравится или жёсткость. Мадара дрожит и от посасываний, и от укусов… и от языка, и от зубов… стискиваю левый сосок пальцами и сильно оттягиваю его, одновременно выкручивая, – и в то же время нежно вылизываю правый. Учиха кричит, выгибаясь… да… так, как мне снилось тысячи раз. Попеременно ласкаю и терзаю твёрдые горошины… вкусно… мой…  
_– Я люблю тебя, Мадара…_  
Я скольжу губами ниже, попутно развязывая шнурки, удерживающие штаны на талии, языком изучаю каждую впадинку между кубиками пресса, стаскивая с ног мешающиеся тряпки, губами обхватываю ошеломительно горячую плоть, пальцами проникая ниже… упругий вход тесно сжимается вокруг моих пальцев, Мадара кричит, и я вновь и вновь всасываю в себя его член, не позволяя его желанию отступить. Ну же, расслабься… я так долго тебя ждал. Давай же, Мадара… я держусь из последних сил.  
У меня нет ничего, похожего на смазку, поэтому приходится выпускать изо рта его плоть – он разочарованно рычит – и губами смачивать слегка растянутое отверстие. Он стонет и кричит, пока я ласкаю… у него никого не было до меня… я зря тысячи раз ревновал его к брату.  
Когда мы оба подходим к самой грани, я поднимаюсь над ним, разводя ноги как можно шире, и медленно толкаюсь внутрь. Мадара шипит от боли, но вырваться не может – его руки связаны, а тело прижато к кровати моим. Я чуть отступаю, чтобы позволить ему расслабиться, и вновь толкаюсь внутрь. Ни разу, ни в одном своём сне, я не доходил до… я всегда пробуждался раньше. Может, потому что моё сознание не было способно вообразить себе подобного наслаждения. Я наслаждаюсь слабым, облегчённым выдохом, когда освобождаю его тело, и впитываю жалобный стон, когда наполняю его. Его вздохи и его вскрики тают в моей груди, и они доставляют не меньше удовольствия, чем упругая плоть, трепещущая вокруг моей. Страсть, удовольствие, наслаждение – лишь блёклая тень ощущений. Нет таких слов, чтобы описать… это всё равно, что вдыхать колючий звёздный свет, это всё равно, что пить рассветное солнце, это всё равно, что стоять на пороге смерти, пропуская сквозь себя её магию…  
…нет таких слов… 

***  
В себя я прихожу на полу, ощущая под пальцами сухую землю, какую-то листву, мелкие веточки, щепки. Вспоминаю, что было только что, – и отчаянно надеюсь, что это был лишь сон. И почти тут же слышу слабый всхлип с кровати.  
– Простите, – выпрямляюсь я и присаживаюсь рядом со всё ещё связанным телом.  
Нащупываю собственный узел, затянувшийся от резковатых попыток высвободиться, долго вожусь в темноте, развязывая его. Несу какую-то чушь, извиняясь, пытаясь объяснить, рассказывая, что есть – был – такой Мадара, которого я… вновь извиняюсь и вновь понимаю, что мои слова никому тут не нужны.  
– Вижу, вы вполне поправились, – первое, что говорит отшельник, едва я освобождаю его от пут. – А теперь убирайтесь и не оглядывайтесь обратно!  
– Я… я причинил вам… боль, – ищу слова и не нахожу. – Позвольте мне остаться, пока вы…  
– Убирайтесь прочь! – шипит он, и я ощущаю тёмную концентрацию чакры вокруг нас. Вспоминаю, сколько людей напало на меня, сколько их оставалось в момент моего ранения… как он ещё не испепелил меня ко всем демонам?  
Отступаю, умоляя его успокоиться… поговорить… дать мне возможность…  
Обычно я – в отличие от брата – способен договориться с кем угодно. Если ты понимаешь желания человека и его чувства – то сложностей не может возникать. Исключений из этого правила было слишком мало – только Учихи и… и, собственно, всё.  
Но этого отшельника я понимаю с трудом. То есть да, он оскорблён и унижен, его терзает ярость и боль, но чем больше извинений я приношу – тем темнее чакра, окружающая его. И всё же мне удаётся уговорить принять помощь… удаётся коснуться его пальцев, его рук, осторожно обнять…  
…жёсткие волосы щекочут моё лицо, пока я обещаю, успокаиваю, уговариваю…  
– Я неплохой целитель… пожалуйста, доверьтесь мне. Позвольте хотя бы снять боль… я не притронусь к тебе… там, я просто пропущу сквозь тебя волну исцеления… это не больно… я больше никогда не причиню тебе боли, Мадара.  
Мгновением позже выплеск тёмной энергии вышвыривает меня из пещеры, и я лечу по непроницаемо-мрачным коридорам, упав на землю лишь у самого выхода.  
Ну… собственно, возражать уже некому, да и что возразишь?  
В таких случаях говорят – виноват сам. 

Медленно бреду туда, куда глядят глаза. Ярко светит солнце, но мне темно. Иногда свет бессилен разогнать темноту… он не виден слепым. Слепыми бывают не только глаза.  
Выхожу на каменистую дорогу, наугад выбираю направление и вновь бреду. Мои мысли не здесь… я вообще не могу понять, где мои мысли. Они ведь и не там, не в пещере… хотя и там – отчасти. А другая часть – там, на поле, где я должен был погибнуть. Третья – там, где так и не нашлось тела Мадары. Четвёртая… пятая…  
На сколько частей может расколоться душа?  
А может, ну это всё к чёрту? Шагнуть с обрыва повыше… 

Шум деревенской таверны протекает мимо меня. Чужая деревня, незнакомые люди вокруг, самый тёмный угол, где даже не пахнет запахами сырой земли и знакомых трав. Душа раскалывается на восьмую, девятую… неведомо какую часть. Я вспоминаю тонкий серп, остановивший меч над моим сердцем. Я вспоминаю огонь шарингана, горящий после смерти Изуны. Я вспоминаю руку Хаширамы на плече Учихи. Я вспоминаю дыхание смерти, встретившее меня на пороге.  
Он спас мне жизнь, сражаясь так, как не могут сражаться слепые, – но что я, собственно, знаю о слепых?  
Он знал моё имя – но не мог ли я сам назвать его в бреду?  
У него длинные, неровно стриженые волосы – но с чего бы слепому ухаживать за своей внешностью?  
Это всё наваждение – ты отлично знаешь, что Мадара мёртв.  
Да, но ведь мёртв и я сам.  
Это был просто сон, Тобирама. Должно быть, ты сам отбился от врагов… или они не стали тебя добивать – а потом слепой отшельник унёс тебя. Поэтому твоё тело никто и не нашёл.  
Так же, как его… тело.  
Это всё бред. Бред, наваждение, самообман. Такой же, как в тот раз, когда он гладил тебе волосы. Ты просто слишком хочешь верить – и сам идёшь во тьму.  
А что я теряю здесь, на свету, кроме собственной жизни – которая для меня стоит дешевле мелкой монеты? 

Больше всего я боюсь, что вновь опоздал, – и выдыхаю лишь, когда слышу лёгкий шелест ткани. Тот, что оглушал меня всякий раз, когда я возвращался из темноты. А сейчас… сейчас я возвращаюсь во тьму.  
Чакра знакомо клубится, но я не верю, что сейчас она причинит мне вред.  
– Вы слишком много её потратили, выкидывая меня прочь… отшельник, – негромко сообщаю я и прохожу вглубь пещеры, почти на ощупь разыскивая здесь очаг.  
Ага… вот он, кажется. Помнится, в одно из своих выныриваний я видел здесь костёр, но сейчас слишком жарко, чтобы держать огонь целыми днями. Впрочем, уже смеркается. Огонь не повредит.  
Нахожу в принесённом с собой мешке дрова, ощупью выкладываю их под какой-то шероховатый котелок. Чиркаю кресалом, выбивая искры.  
– Не смей! – почти кричит мой спаситель, и я улыбаюсь.  
Не знаю, что произошло с ним и отчего голос настолько изменился, но интонации… как я мог их не узнать?  
Как я мог поверить, что ошибся?  
– Я подстрелил дичь и ощипал её, – сообщаю я, разводя костёр и не пытаясь обернуться. Мне не нужно видеть его лица, чтобы узнать. – Только ведь даже ты не станешь есть её сырой. Ведь правда, Мадара?

**Author's Note:**

> У авторов общий кинк — ослепший Мадара. Да, мы в курсе, что Мадара не мог ослепнуть, ибо ему Изуна глаза отдал. Но кинки — дело такое. Они побеждают любые логические построения. Кому очень-очень нужен обоснуй... давайте считать, что шаринган и риннеган на какой-то стадии вошли в системный конфликт, и на это время Мадара крупно ослеп.


End file.
